


其实是同人

by AM_Esther



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 废料
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther
Summary: 色情描写注意。是同人。太太退圈了我想想觉得不提。想象中他们的第一次 后来收到gz发现完全不一样





	其实是同人

原冰

“放开我，袁牧之，你弄疼我了！”我尖叫挣扎，只是没打算还击，想跳出他的怀抱。刚刚他像失了疯一样拨弄我的乳头，又揉又掐，弄得它们有些红肿，还有胀痛感。我对他的行为感到不解和一丝愤怒。作为男性，生理构造决定了我不会产生母乳，因此他对我乳头的刺激不会有任何回报，除了带给我奇怪的感觉，以及让它们充血，挺立起来。我被他玩弄的地方好像已经不在我身上，却又吸引了我全部感官，所有注意力都被聚集到他的手与我的皮肤相触的地方。我低头去看他手部动作的时候，他的头一直埋在我的颈窝，吮吸那一小块皮肤。游离的酥麻感让我暂时失去了对部分肌肉的控制权。我观察到袁牧之有再俯身向下舔弄我的乳头的趋势，我不想继续这种怪异的体验，于是我赶在他付诸行动之前叫出来制止他。  
袁牧之果然停下动作，甚至还僵硬了一瞬。他把手从我的T恤里抽出去，，小心翼翼抱住我跟我道歉：“宝宝，对不起，我就是太激动了。我……”我仔细观察他。他没有说谎。他确实是对要与我做爱这件事有剧烈的情绪波动，以至于让我感觉他要吃了我。我能理解他激动的原因，只是我无法感同身受。在我看来，为即将到来的快感高兴还可以，激动未免有些过火。我原谅他了。我出声打断了他：“你轻一点。”想了想我又补充了一句，“你手上有茧。”“好，好，宝宝真大度。”他放松下来，带着显而易见的欣喜。他打横抱起我，放到床上，然后蹬掉自己的鞋子，爬上来，压到我正上方。袁牧之非常对得起自己的昵称，十九年过去了，依然是大块头。因此当他的阴影笼罩住我时，他占据了我的全部视野。他的两只粗胳膊分别撑在我的头两边，他的双腿也箍在我的双腿外面。这是个很耗力气的动作，他用这个动作把我圈在怀里。我凝视他的时候，他也在凝视我。我与他对视，感到迷惑。他怎么不动了？但我不讨厌这种静止，我确定此时名为爱的感情在影响我们之间的气场，让这个形似心里攻防战的场面变得极其舒适。  
他突然笑了一声，俯身用他的嘴唇碰了一下我的，接着就退到我的两腿间。  
袁牧之隔着我的裤子揉我。我刚顺从他的动作脱掉T恤，不满地注视他直到他也脱了上衣。他的右手在我的腰线流连，时不时滑到我的肚子上，摩挲我的肚脐边沿。我说过他的手上有茧，他带着温度的手抚过我腰间极少暴露在外的敏感皮肤，让我感到轻微刺痛，生出一种他越过我的皮肤在抚摸我敏感脆弱的内里骨肉的感觉。因为对象是袁牧之，所以我还挺舒适的。四肢都不想移动，懒洋洋躺着任他上下其手，警惕心降到最低，惰怠的情绪掌控身心——他让我感到安逸，却不是危险的，因为跟他在一起，我不警惕周围也没关系。我太舒服了，甚至不愿意付出力气去摸一下他让我羡慕的不行的腹肌。我被弄的有些飘飘然，而且他的动作太迅速了，所以当他开始隔着裤子揉我的时候，一时间我躲不开，也没想到反击。

虽然没有对照组，但我觉得他扩张做的还不错。没让我感觉疼，动作单一胜在他本身没让我无聊。我以为这就是了，不过是异物入侵的不适感。直到他脱下裤子，把胀硬发烫的性器抵在我的臀缝边上，我才有点恐惧。  
我用手肘撑起自己，看我们即将要交合的地方，就像楔子和要被填满的缝隙。楔子。短而宽的楔子能较快分开缝隙，长而窄的楔子则能提供更大的力量，而他的性器又长又粗……  
我飞快的摸了一把。  
摸了一把他的那个东西。  
又烫又硬，等会要从底下塞进我的身体。  
我罕见地没控制住自己，不自觉顺从了想蜷缩起来的欲望，双膝呈现出并拢的趋势，连带小腹和括约肌一起绷紧。但这个时候的袁牧之不容拒绝，他强硬地扳开我的腿，俯身亲吻我，在我紊乱的气息中扶着性器一点一点往我身体里挤。我几乎立马就撑不住了。太疼了。除了使用时光机和被掰断手腕，从来没有什么对我脆弱的身体施加疼痛，这具身体其实不太经疼。就像我本来是一只蚌，有一天来了个人把我提起来，带着根能撬开我的壳的铁棒。我无意识地挣扎，双脚小幅度地踢动，双手反扣紧紧攥着枕头下的床单。袁牧之单手捧着我的脸吻我，把我左侧肩颈摸了个遍。他想转移我的注意力，只是这对我来说适得其反。我反而更加关注他被我逐渐吞掉的部分。  
当时在我看来，我并不需要他这样安抚，因为肉体的疼痛比起精神的空虚更容易忍耐，但他后来告诉我那会一直在发抖，疼得在哭，只是我自己不知道。他的性器沾上润滑剂之后黏腻腻的，又一直往穴里挤，总让我感觉像鳗鱼在操我。我听到自己的喘息很重，很乱，毫无章法。我努力呼吸，试图在大脑狂风骤雨般的混乱中让自己平缓下来。但难以得偿所愿。我把压在枕头下的左手抽出来，握成拳抵到嘴边，张嘴含进一小块肉，用牙齿磨蹭。咬了两口之后在混乱的状态下干脆直接颤抖着把自己又撑起来，径直去碰我们交合的地方。我要确认一下还有多少。  
“你快一点。”我的声音也在抖，舌头发颤很难把话说清，因为没力气音量也很小。“直接进去。”我是一个认为长痛不如短痛的人，这么一点点蹭简直是在折磨我。我被他弄的昏昏沉沉，口干舌燥，整个世界除了下身饱胀撕裂的疼痛的真实感就是他。  
我感觉我快被他弄死了，整条命都在他手上的错觉。抬起来要捶他的手真落在他身上就像抚摸，我只能自暴自弃地向他伸手，抱住他的脖子，在他耳边一边小声吸气——他说在他听来更像是啜泣——一边断断续续催他快一点，干脆一点，再快一点。


End file.
